


The life before

by Specture_night



Series: Worlds spin [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night





	1. Chapter 1

Artax sat in a massive hall. The wooden walls were carved in intricate patterns and the hanging lamps cast the space in an amber glow. Light green banners hung from windows. Giving the space the feeling of life. Not unexpected as the hall was modelled after the oak forest outside. He, his wife and a few other gods were in the homeland of the fae. Their pointed ears and hazel eyes set them apart from mortals. The fae spun in couples as the danced around the massive floor. They were beyond honoured to have the gods presence. 

Good, they still understood who wore the crown. To his left was Rhia, the goddess of motherhood. She leaned into her husband Ziaos  the god of earth. Her golden hair framed her masked face. They all wore masks as they did not wish the fae to identify them. It prevented them from playing favourites with offering.

Mito curled into him. Her gown was a lime green. A fur cloak around her shoulders. Her mask was gold and black. Hiding her entire face. His mask was only black. More a helm than a mask. He pressed his forehead to hers and she put a hand around his head pulling him closer. 

A fae male, his hair dark was short and his clothes were a light, oak brown. He stood before the large table the dozen gods were gathered "We are blessed this day. The gods themselves come to join us. Today we thank them" he raised his drink to the cheer of the hall. Then they went back to their dancing, singing and  drinking. The man came the table, bowing. His hazel eyes were bright " is everything think to your liking?" He asked. His smile was too familiar. His skin was the same gold. Artax sucked in a breath "you"

The man raised a brow l. Artax shook his head "never mind". The mans face tightened with recognition. 

Artax stood. Meto raising with him. "Come with us" he said. The god next to him. Necei, the god of crafts shot him a look" for what?"

"Reasons" Artax grumbled. Azar, the goddess of war laughed " bye kid, Artax is going to end you". 

The man began trembling . The two most monstrous gods were telling him to follow them. But that voice. He knew that voice anywhere, so even though his entire body was telling him otherwise he obeyed and the three disappeared down the hall and into the rooms the gods were occupying.

* * *

 

Artax sat on the massive armchair . The fae male stood before him. Nervous. Meto was changing into a much more comfortable gown. She emerged from the massive bedroom. Wearing a loose white shirt and leggings. Her mask was gone revealing her perfect features. The man said nothing as she sat on his lap. Her body was small compared to his. Her thin frame was so different to his large muscles. She looked about 26. 

She leaned close to Artax, slowly lifting his mask upward and pressed her lips to his. He raised his hands to her face. He was just as the fae remembered him. His skin, hair, even his pointed ears. Meto broke off and buried her head in his neck. Curling into him. Artax looked at him. The fae gasped as he took in the red eyes. 

"It's been a while son" he said. Even his voice was the same. Meto looked up ,snarling. He brushed his thumb over her cheek "no. It's not what you think ,my love. You remember what I told you, when I used to be fae. How I had a lover and a son"

"They died. Eloiz killed them".

"No. I survived. Mother did too. How? Why are you a god?" He grew angry" why did you leave us?! What about the promise you made mum?!"

Artax raised a hand. His face like stone. He was a god. He acted like it. He used his power to silence him, dominate the space . A chair slid across the room. Stopping beside him. "Sit son. This story is long. It is how I became one of the most fierce immortals. How I wed Meto and how I can to hate the underworld goddess who changed me" 


	2. Chapter 2

"You are far more calm than I expected. Calor" Meto told her step son as she sat on the arm of the chair. Her husbands arm around her. She knew the whole story. He had told her everything. He always told her everything. If he was shocked that his son was alive, he didn't show it. Calor didn't show it either. Like farther like son.

"I already mourned my farther . My mother did as well. I have no tears for the god that sits before me."

"I'm glad you are as logical as I" Artax smiled. Calor growled. Putting his ears back "You promised Mum you would wed her. That you would love her and instead you marry her" he sneered at Meto. Artax snarled, his teeth protracting. "There" Calor jumped from his seat "you aren't even one of us anymore. You are one of them! Obviously we weren't good enough for you. Oh no. The only thing good enough for a god is a goddess."

"Son. That's not it. I thought you were dead. I thought both of you were dead. Sit. This story is long"

Calor sat" fine, Artax. Tell me how to be a demon god"

"Fine. It began when you were young. When I was a general. Theiryn you knew me as then"

:Flashback:

Theiryn stood on a tall cliff. His legions stood in formation below. Awaiting orders to march. He turned his russet armour shifted as he marched inside the tent. His colleagues and king were waiting for him. They crowded around a miniature model of the battle field. The fae king grinned. "Theiryn, just the man I wanted to see. We have secured victory but what to do with the prisoners" 

Theiryn shrugged "my lord, that should be obvious. Kill them"

Another general's eyes widened "why. They are fae too. Force them to fight with us". Theiryn laughed "you think they will. They would betray us the minute we let them fight. They would turn on us in an instant" 

"I think they'd rather fight than die"

"they are too stubborn. They would rather face death than be disgraced by being forced to fight their comrades. Kill them. They would like that honourable end."

"You are too blood thirsty Theiryn" 

"No, I simply do what is needed to be done. 

 

Days later. Theiryn joined his love and son as they strode through the woods. He wore his curvillian clothes but a dagger hung at his side.

His lover kissed his cheek "I missed you when you were on campaign" 

"I will always come back my dear so fear not". Calor held his mothers hand as the three of them wandered the dirt path. The trees created a thick canopy over head. Suddenly a figure cloaked in dark fabric leapt out of the trees. Calor screamed but Theiryn simply drew his knife " and what do you want?"

"given me gold" he panted. He sounded desperate " I need it my family needs it."

"there are other ways to get gold. You don't haft to mug people" Theiryn murmured as he pushed his love behind him. She held their son close. Covering his eyes. 

The stranger attacked. Theiryn quickly disarmed him. Pinning him to the ground and slit his throat. The stranger choked and twitched and died.

"there was no need to do that " 

"he would have simply tried again. Perhaps attacking someone less fortunate than us. He couldn't be left to sculk around the woods"

"his family"

"That's a story they all make up. There is no family" he said. "Son. Clean this for me would you". Calor ran forward and began wiping down the blade with a cloth as his farther tusteled his hair. His lover frowned "the more you kill the more enemies you will create"

"I do what needs to be done. We cannot save everyone. Take those soldiers for example. If let them go or had them as slaves then they would have escaped and rejoined their allies and then they would destroy more villages and become an even bigger problem later" 

She looked disgusted. "Come on Calor. Let's go home" she turned. Her dark hair flaring behind her. 

:end flashback:

Calor pulled out a small dagger form his belt and began toying with it" you kept it?"

"It was the last thing Theiryn gave me. I understood your reasoning. Those men who have become an issue later"

"Exsactly" Meto chimed in" why leave a problem that can be solved so simply". Calor frowned " you two were made for each other ". Artax raised a pair of clawed fingers " no son. I was made like this because of my thirst for blood ".

:Flashback:

They walked back up the dirt path. She was silent, her son clutching her hand. Theiryn walked a few paces behind. He was about to speak when a blazing fire roared to life behind in a swirling cyclone. The wind whipping past them. Stinging his eyes 

"Run!" He screamed at them, drawing another dagger from his coat.

"Farther" Calor cried "I'll catch up. Go" 

The two ran. Sprinting down the paths at top speed. He watched his love and son disappear into the trees as he turned to face the fire.  

A human voice echoed from it " Theiryn. I have chosen you"

"And who are?" He asked defiantly. Leaves ripping from the branches " I am the goddess Eloiz. Queen of the underworld ". Theiryn narrowed his eyes as the wind threatened to tear them from their sockets "you will be the monster god. This is nonnegotiable." The fire surged forward, enveloping him

:end flashback:

"That was when you were turned". Artax looked down. His crimson eyes averted "yes. I awoke later. My head spun and I discovered I had claws and wings. Calor's brows raised in confusion as massive, bat wing sprouted from his shoulders. He held them outstretched  before folding them tightly at his sides, Meto touched the sharp spike on his left wing. 

"My first thought was to try and find you both. As I went back through the woods I came  two bodies. Skeletons with their flesh melted from their bones. One was a woman's the other a child. I thought it was you both". He looked across the room "I was devastated. I...lost it for a while. I heard Eloiz's voice in my head. Taunting me. She told me that she had destroyed their spirits and sent your souls to Xides's realm."

"hell" Calor murmured "I swore revenge against her, but I could not go to the underworld. She forbid me from going there. I couldn't get the souls from hell either. So I left the fae land and made my way to Mount Meteracc. The other gods didn't really know what to make of me. The god Leon and zudite decided to speak with me. The god a fire and Chaos. It seemed appropriate" Artax laughed. A hollow sound to his own pointed ears.

Calor was silent as he listened to his farther continue " on the mountain there are caves and sink holes. I found a shallow one and began creating monsters from clay are the minerals in that mountain. All with the purpose of killing the creatures of Eloiz. Along with her exstream cults. I went into grieving and began drinking. I had a hole in my soul that I could not fill. No matter how much I drank or smoked. I tried to find another woman. I courted many. Mios, Marra, Mitel, Rheeba, Hino, Sithas-" 

Calor sputtered"you were with death itself?!"

Artax nodded "yes. None could help me. They were all beautiful and talented in their own way but they weren't your mother and I started to loose hope that I would ever get your souls from hell. Xides  didn't want to go against his sister and he needed their realms to be in harmony or the universe would come crashing down, so his hands were tied."

Calor met his eyes. Seeing the pain there " I thought that those soul were going to be trapped in the inferno for all eternity"

"Until we met and I got them out" Meto said as the door opened. A dark haired woman came into the room. "Mother" Calor said, eyes darting between her , Artax and Meto. Her hazel eyes were wide. Tears welling. 

"Caline" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Caline glared daggers at Meto. Jealousy burning in her eyes. Meto' grin only served to increase her anger. Caline looked to Artax her eyes hardening "you came crawling back did you. You bastard! You should have stayed on that mountain!" 

Artax's eyes swam. Meto jumped to her feet. Her clawed hand connecting with her face. Caline' face snapped sideways "you will show us respect little fae. His life was hell. My husband thought you were dead. He grieved for you" Meto grabbed her face, sliding a claw down her face "so weak" she grinned.

"Meto, leave her" 

"no dear. Your soul was tortured and she has the audacity to want you to stay away"

"you think we have not suffered ?"

"You didn't haft to get souls out of hell itself" she dropped her chin. Caline straighten. Rubbing her chin. "Your a god Theiryn. A god! And what do you do. Creat monsters. Send them out into the world. There is a giant praying mantis ravaging town. Does it belong to you."

"He absolutely does" he looked to Calor" would you like to meet your brother?" Calor hadn't the time to answer a light began to glow in the palm of his hand "Terrero, your father needs you" a portal of solid blue mass opened in the floor and a man climbed out of it. His long green hair swaying around his face. One eye was the deepest green, the other crimson. He stood and Meto quickly embraced him, pressing her lips to his cheek " mother" he said by way of greeting. 

"Son" he smiled at her as she frowned at his collar. Quickly fixing his clothing "mum" he sighed.

"no buts. I don't care that you've been stepping on villages. I shan't have my son looking scruffy" he looked up noticeing the young man across from him and the woman. "Farther what is this?"

Artax sighed, rubbing his temples " do you remember when I told you about my girlfriend, before I met your mother. He nodded "yes. Mothers went down to hell and switch her hair colour with Xides to bring those souls to heaven" he said. 

"Well it turns out that those were not the souls of my son and girlfriend. This is them and Caline is pissed that you've been standing on villages" he said and Terrero raised a brow " so me and this...stick are half-brothers." Terrero stepped up to Calor, dwarfing him considerably. Calor kept his nerve as Terrero grinned, exsposing his pike like teeth. Calor swallowed " why are you killing everything?"

"yes, why are you son? You are one of the more reserved ones" Artax said, slightly concerned. "The king took my girlfriend. He's hidden her somewhere. Did you not notice that all of those villages had a strong military presence and only the outposts were destroyed"

Calor spoke up. "I can try and find out where she is but first. I need to hear the end of this tale" Terrero looked over his shoulder " very well"

:Flash back:

Meto discovered the cave. She had heard the tales of him. The monster god that dwelt here. She needed a beast. She was the goddess of violent death and assassinations she could deal with this. She cautiously stepped inside, clutching her blade. The halls were dark as she made her way into a chamber. A throne made of giant bones lay before her. The space lit by two torches. The area outside the dais was in complete darkness. 

"What brings you here?" A voice came from the darkness causing her to jump. 

"Are...are you Artax, the farther of monsters?"

"Is that what they call me?" He sounded almost sad" I was a farther...one. He was no monster. Eloiz took him to hell!"

She spun. Blade drawn. A laugh echoed from the darkness " I need a monster. I need it for revenge. Artax came into view, he studied the beauty that stood before him. Eyes burning with defiance. 

 

Months later they they sat in his sitting room. Their cheeks red from alcohol. She lay on her stomach. Bracing herself on her arms. He poured her another glass. An idea formed in her drunk mind and she scolded herself for it but she did it anyway. She pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned forward pressing her lips to his. He seemed surprised and he dropped the bottle. He didn't wrap his hand around her only waiting for her to pull back. He breathed out. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I...I can't" she pulled back. "I'm sorry" she whimpered. Embraced "I...I just"

"Do you love me?" She gulped. "Well.I...um" she trailed off as he chuckled. 

"Why Artax? You are here alone. Why don't you want someone?"

"I once had someone. I lost her and I never recovered". She raised a brow and he told his story.

 

The fires of hell roared around her as she wandered up the marble stairs. The screams of the damned echoed throughout the land. A mass of spirits ripped a plump man to peices. Az'ai's curse . Xides's castle loomed before her, the dark rock befit the landscape. She entered and was directed by shrivelled, broken creatures. 

Xides took the form of a young man. No more than 20 but he was the oldest of the three. He wore jet black armour that contrasted his very pale skin. His curly iron hair was cropped short. Az'ai sat in his lap. 

"What brings you here Meto?" He asked and Az'ai narrowed her eyes. "Artax, isn't it"

"Yes. I'm here for the souls of his woman and child. I understand that he cannot get them thanks to Eloiz" 

Xides grinned " so you've come to get them yourself" he gripped his chin. Thinking "perhaps. Tell me Meto, dose Eloiz know that you are helping Artax?"

She shook her head. "Alright. On one condition. I've been thinking about changing my hair colour. Your dark hair would suit me nicely.Trade with me"

"That's it?"

"yes"

"Fine. I'll go silver and you can have my dark hair" 

"Good. I ask this so that you will forever remember this favour and that you owe me one"

A pair of souls appeared in his hand. And he tossed them to her. And she left her hair the colour of iron. 

 

Meto to walked into Artax's chamber. He turned to her. Noting her hair and the two souls in her arms. He threw his arms around her and wept.

:End flashback:

"that is my story" Artax finished. Caline was crying. Meto just rolled her eyes at her. "So while we were breaking laws that shape the universe to save a pair of useless souls. What were you doing?" Meto snatched the woman's hand, rubbing her finger over the golden ring. "You married as well it seems" 

Artax looked away "I asked you to be mine but fate decided against it. I'm sorry Caline, Calor, I wasn't there and for that I am sorry". 

The door slammed open "you'll be far more sorry Theiryn" the man said, the crown on his head glittering. A young fae woman stood beside him. Her eyes downcast. 

Terrero rushed forward "Monica, I-"

She raised a hand, stopping him " is it true. Your a monster god?" She trembled slightly. Her lime green clothes rustling.

"I...I was trying to find a way to tell you. If we are going to continue...this " Terrero said, nervously " I wanted you to be aware of my...abilities"

She met his eyes "it was sorta obvious. That you weren't normal. Your eyes and hair. I think your hair was what drew me to you" she smiled. The fae king grabbed the woman's arm "you will not have my daughter" he said, eyes on Artax and Meto "you Theiryn abandoned us. We lost territories because of you"

Artax laughed. "I had lost everything. The fae had nothing more to offer me. I had to join the other gods. Speaking of here they are now". A cluster of masked figures gathered in the hall outside. Slowly they removed their masks. Revealing their faces. "Leave fae king" Xelena said. "Should you challenged him you challenged all of the gods" she sparked a fist. White light shining around it. 

The fae king snarled but left. Knowing he could not win against the gods. Monica ran to Terrero and they held each other tightly. 

 


End file.
